A Magical Selection
by Genius With a Capital J
Summary: Celaena Sardothien and Chaol Westfall have married and have produced two heirs to the throne. The two royals are twins, and since their parents own majority of the land, they both get to rule. They both get their own Selection. But then, one of the selected finds out that the royal family has magic, something that was supposed to be extinct years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a crossover between the Throne of Glass series and the Selection Series. Thanks to myperfectionismyimperfection for editing my work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Throne of Glass or the Selection Series.**

I look at myself in the mirror. My creamy blonde hair is curled and set up so a golden crown could be pinned onto the side of my head. White pearls and rubies strung on a golden cord hang loose on my head. I'm wearing a floor length gown designed in colors of red, white, and shimmery red dress skirt tapers longer to the back with a glittery sheer top skirt under a gold embroidered trim. The dress has short puff sleeves, an apple-red bow accent on her bodice. Nothing too tight or constricting or puffy like Mother promised. But since she made me wear this dress, I put my own touch, I wore a white cape that had black checkered lining and red, gold, and pink designs at the edges. There were two red bows at each of the shoulders on the cape, which was connected by three tiers of white pearls.

Since this was suppose to be formal and it was aired live, I had to wear heels. How I was suppose to walk in them, I had no idea. The heels looked about 2 ½ inches tall. They were white with gold designs and a red bow on one side of each shoe. As with the cape, there were three tiers of white pearls holding my feet into the shoe.

My maids, Anne, Callie, and Tiffany, were putting on the finishing touches. I had on black eyeliner (that's what they called it anyway), silver eye shadow (they insisted I called it that instead of 'the powder thingy'), and red lipstick.

The whole effect was to make my bright blue eyes ringed with gold, even brighter. I had naturally rosy cheeks, and porcelain skin so I didn't need any foundation or blush. My maids also gave me jewelry, red bow earrings that had gold dangly things coming out of it, and a gold necklace that covered my whole neck. I barely recognized myself.

"Hey, sis. Mom's calling us. Better hurry before she pulls the fire alarm, again."

He emphasizes "again" to make a point.

"Fine," I look at my twin brother, Prince James, and give him the best smirk I could produce while wearing makeup, and say, "Race ya!"

Sadly, I forgot that I was wearing heels and fell half-way down the stairs. Graceful, beautiful, and charming, all the things that make a "good" princess, and all the things I'm not.

Fortunately, my brother, who was most of the time, a good sport and only wanted to protect and make sure I was safe, was able to grab me before I face planted onto the stairs. Unfortunately for him, I used this moment to get an advantage and push him against the wall and win.

When we got to the dining room to eat breakfast, I got a withering glare from my brother and mother. Apparently, pushing your twin brother against a

wall, and then running to reach the room first so I could rub it in his face was totally unladylike.

My father, King Chaol, was the only one not glaring at me, it was typical though because he was usually emotionless, but today he was smiling at me, it was kind of creepy because it was forced. You could tell.

"You better straighten yourselves up before the Report. Oh yes, and darling?"

I turn toward my mother. You can tell that all of my physical genes come directly from her, but the only difference is that she's a lot older and her hair isn't as long.

"I can see the knives sticking out of your shoes, and the dagger sticking out of the back of your dress."

_Dang it,_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, be grateful that she didn't realize that you were hiding sharp pins in the jewels of your necklace," my brother muttered to me.

I didn't really care anymore, because once I walked out those doors and went to the broadcasting room, my whole life was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2-The Announcement

******A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter, but here it is. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Good Morning!"

I turned around only to find Silvia standing before me. She was holding a small black earpiece, simple and not so easy to find, just like I asked for.

"Thank you so much!" I yelled while walking across the room to find my brother.

I spotted him at the food platters stuffing shrimp into his mouth, and somehow, he made it look princely. Sometimes I envied him for being able to do that.

"Here"

I handed my brother the ear piece. He flipped it over and over again, probably trying to find out what it was for, or he was doing that 'rubbing objects thing' whenever he got nervous. I couldn't tell. My brother and I were trained to never reveal our emotions if we were nervous or upset, it just showed signs of weakness.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Put it in your ear. This way I can communicate with you and nobody can hear us."

I've never told anybody this, but I really need my brother. He's like an essential part of me, like a body part. I rather die than have him separated from me. And I know, he needs me too. We always cling on to each other. Our mother couldn't even separate us even when we were young. When our mother pushed us to play with the other royal kids, we hit her with our tiaras, crowns, and occasionally our shoes. Our mother stopped trying after that.

"Why? So you can mock every single face you see on the monitor without people listening?" my brother gave me his famous look, a sly brow, that probably melted every single girl in this room, except me, because I thought he looked like a retarded dog trying to be a cat.

"Like you wouldn't be doing that for every girl you see," I retorted.

And by the silence of his response I knew I'd won.

I know what you're thinking, why do I care about winning some silly argument. Well, like me tell you something: I was taught and trained to win. Everything is a game, from a competition to an argument, to even a test. Second place was just a fancy title for the first loser, and third place was just another title for grand loser. And I don't lose!

"Everybody, positions please. Queen Celaena and King Chaol sit over there under the shade. Princess Aurora and Prince James sit over here in the cushioned chairs next to your parents. In case you get thirsty, there's sweetened ice tea right over at that table," chirped Silvia.

Sometimes that lady was just too perky. Oh well, nothing I could do to change that.

Somewhere far away, the cameraman was counting down the seconds to the broadcast. I felt my hands getting sweatier for some reason. What? No-why would I be nervous about meeting some blithering male fools? Pshhhh.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and we're on."

There weren't any additional announcements today, so I watched as the Master of Events came on stage and introduced Gavril Fadaye. His hair was spiked and glitter was flying all over him. He wore a crisp blue suit, tie and shoes. I don't want to be mean, but Gavril looked like a blueberry.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," he said to my father.

"Gavril, always happy to see you,"

"I've never seen Dad so happy for something not that important," I said to my brother.

"What are you talking about? This is the most important event of our lives, this whole announcement is going to change our lives," he responded, irritably.

"What's gotten' into you. Just yesterday, you were making fun of this whole thing. Is mom's talking about finding and falling in love getting to you, or are you just trying to freak me out."

I was starting to get very nervous. What if my brother did find a soul mate out of the 35 selected girls? Not that I didn't want him to find love or be happy, it's just that he might not be there for me any more because he has to focus on the other girls. I started to get envious, but then I saw my brother and he looked exactly as he always did when he was around me, protective and loving, like he wouldn't want to be with anybody in the world but me. I couldn't be jealous over something I couldn't control! How silly and stupid of me.

"And with that, let us reveal the thirty-five young men and ladies chosen for the Selection. Ladies and gentleman, please join me introducing the following daughters and sons of Illea!"

I guess I zoned out on most of Gavril's speech. Oh well!

"Mr. Harry Jackson of Kent, Three"

A picture of a handsome guy with black hair and green eyes showed up on the screen. I smiled, he looked like a decent guy, who could have been my friend.

"Miss Jade Willow of Kent, Four"

A girl with brown hair with blue highlights and green eyes showed on the screen. My brother's smile widened into a grin, showing all of his pearly whites.

Gavril kept announcing names, but I completely blanked out. I still looked at the screen and smiled, but I was basically only doing that. My brother kept saying things to my through his earpiece, but I wasn't listening. The reality of all this just hit me, how was I suppose to find a soulmate out of all these people? How was I even suppose to act towards these guys? God, I don't even know how to flirt or get close to any other person beside the people I've been with my entire life. And dating in front of the entire country… What does Illea think I am, a play toy?

"And there you have it!" Gavril announced, "Those are our beautiful and handsome Selection candidates. Over the next week they will be prepared for their trip to the palace, and we will eagerly await their arrival. Tune in next Friday for a special edition of the Report devoted exclusively to getting to know these spectacular men and women. Prince James and Princess Aurora, I congratulate you! And to you" -he spoke to the camera-"don't forget to stay tuned for all the latest Selection updates right here on the Public Access Channel. Good night, Illea!"

The anthem played, and the lights went down, and I finally zoned back in.

"What happened to you back there? You were completely unlike yourself," my brother told me after we left the broadcasting room.

"I don't know, I guess the reality of the whole thing just hit me, or I was just so bored I couldn't even move," I told him, lying about the last part.

"I doesn't matter anyways because the Selection already started, they're going to come next week."

I just hope everything turns out as I plan it will be.


	3. Chapter 3-The Selected

**Disclaimer: Kiera Cass and Sarah J. Maas own everything**

* * *

Prince James POV

"Oh god, the Selected are coming today! Has it really been a week?" I ask my father.

"Oh don't be so worried! You're the one choosing them, not the other way around. Look at your sister, she's not even bothered or worried at the thought of finding her 'soul mate'," my father responding, mock emphasizing the last two words.

There he goes again talking about my sister. Sometimes I think I rank last in my parent's love because my sister is just so "perfect". She never loses at anything, she's confident at everything and anything she does even if she doesn't even know what she's doing, and better than me in most things. I know my parents always tell us that they love us equally, but when you have a sibling that is the perfect person, then you kind of get envious.

"Hey dad," I say.

"Yeah?"

"Last Friday, at the Report, there was a picture of a boy in Aurora's selected group that had the last name Havilliard. I was just wondering if you know…"

My father seemed to guess what I was about to say even before I was about to said it.

"Your mother's old lover's son is in the competition. I have no idea how he got in."

I've never seen my father like this before. He looked so worked up, confused and angry. When that Havilliard kid comes to the palace, it sure is going to be awkward. I wonder how Aurora and mom are going to deal with it as I walk out of my father's room.

Princess Aurora's POV

My mother told me at the beginning of the week that it was going to be like this. Girls screaming, either at the poor maids or because they are super excited (all except one is the latter), and guys yelping as they get their body hair removed. The third floor had the best view of the action, you could see them, but they couldn't see you. It's funny to watch, but I have to focus because it's the only way I can choose who I think are right for my brother. For example, if they act bratty and yell at the maids, then I know exactly that they don't have a shot with my brother. He likes kind girls, not girls who are so self-absorbed and conceited. It's also a chance for me to get to know the guys in my selection without them knowing.

All of a sudden, a voice behind asks, "Your Highness, would you like some tea,"

I turn around and see my head maid Anne. Anne always knew where I was even if I didn't tell her.

"Thank you"

I take the cup by its white porcelain handle, smelling the sweet fragrance of the chrysanthemum, my favorite.

"So who do you think is going to be your brother's favorite," asks Anne.

I almost forgot that she was here. Mom told me maids always liked to gossip about the selection. Anne, Callie, and Tiffany couldn't even stop talking about it when I first brought it up.

"'That dark red-headed girl over there at station 6. She seems like a good match for my brother."

I pointed my head in the direction of the girl who was know sitting in a chair with a backdrop and a camera sitting in front of it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was getting interviewed.

"You know everybody is so elated that this is finally here," Anne suddenly bursts out.

"Why"

"Because we finally get to see you fall in love. Your brother has dabbled a little in love, but you have never. You have always stayed away from it as if it were some dead poison," Anne stated, as if it were a fact.

"That's not true," I said stubbornly.

Anne left without another word, and I knew I had upset her. It's just a reflex. When someone or something tries to attack I attack back. I begin to ponder Anne's words. Have I really acted like that? I mean, it's just because I didn't love anybody yet. Then I remember when I was on the Capital Report. I probably looked disgusted by the Selection. No wonder everybody around me was trying to cheer me up about it. I won't let people think I'm so cold-hearted, so I go back to looking through the application of the selected with a new attitude.

I flip page after page until I found a picture of a jet black haired boy with the most mesmerizing dark blue eyes.

"Logan Havilliard, well that's a memorable name," I mumble to myself.

I skim through the application and stop at the caste. He's a One! Why is he even in the competition then? The rules stated that only people from Illea could be in the competition. How bizarre? I'll just ask mother or Logan about this later. Or maybe I could ask him right now if I could spot him, even though the rules stated that I wasn't supposed to meet any of the Selected until tomorrow.

I try to spot Logan in the group of boys who are sitting on the circular couches in the corner. So far, all I see are blondes, browns, and blacks, but not jet black.

Soon enough, Silvia headed towards the group of Selected, probably giving them a tour and bringing them to their rooms. This was my que to get up and go into my room.

"Girls get used to that room- you'll be spending a lot of time there, and the men's parlor is all the way on the other side of the palace. Now on your way in, you passed the Great Room, which is generally used for parties and banquets. If there were too many of you men and ladies here, that's where you'd be taking your meals, but the regular dining room is large enough to meet your needs. Let's take a quick step in there." I hear Silvia say through the door of my room.

A few minutes later, I could hear Silvia's voice again.

"Another thing that is off-limits: the third floor. The royal family has their private rooms up there, and any sort of intrusion will not be tolerated. Your rooms are all located on the second floor."

I couldn't hear Silvia's voice anymore. Must be because she walked too far away. But I've got bigger problems to worry, like what a One is doing in my selection.

* * *

Trivia:

Who is the current leader of the Northern rebels?


End file.
